The present invention relates to adjustable mounting devices and pertains particularly to a three dimensional fine focus mounting assembly.
The adjustment of most optical systems depends on the steadiness of a technician's hands, or at best a single fine threaded screw thread which is too coarse for fine focus requirements. Most such devices depend on high machining accuracy and the inconvenience of shimming for controlling adjustment and focus. Where adjustment capability is available, it is usually provided along the optical axis only. Some optical systems, such as avalanche detectors for example, require fine linear adjustment in three orthogonal directions, since the detector quadrants must be accurately aligned with respect to the vertical, horizontal and line-of-sight axes. Angular adjustment about the line-of-sight is also required.
It is therefore desirable that an adjustable mounting system or apparatus be available which eliminates the hit-and-miss focus techniques of most available systems.